Plugged
by Helyna
Summary: kanda had another strange idea he wanted to try on Allen. Allen, with the thing in him could only gritted his teeth to his lover and prayed for his horrible death. Not only that, a certain rabbit kept nagging him. Kanda returned home to get his beansprout acting strange. What the? Is he molesting me? KandaxAllen. Yullen. Seme!Kanda. Uke! Allen. Threesome, foursome. Summary changed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey I'm back! Thank you so much for all the supports I got from my previous stories. And, another Yullen story! I know, I love this pairing. Maybe there will be some other pairings with Allen as the uke too. X)**

**I finally able to upload this. It takes what seems like years for me to finish this. I had tons of works to do X(**

**Anyway, thanks again for all the support and enjoy! ;) Hope you like it. Wow, that's a long author note.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own -man.**

**Warning : Yaoi, lemon, unBeta'ed. Lots of spelling and grammar error.**

* * *

"Heee... Hey! Stop! No!"

Kanda grunted and held Allen's legs tighter, spreading them wider.

"Kanda! Stop it this instant! We had just do it last night." the white haired teenager shouted again, struggling against the bond around his hands.

"Che." was the only response from the older man. Then, one of Allen's legs manage to freed itself from Kanda's hold and kick the blue haired man in the stomach. Kanda doubled slightly, holding his bare stomach.

Kanda growled and grabbed both of Allen's ankle, pulling them up really high until the younger's one butt up in the air.

"H.. Hwaaaaaa! Stop!" Kanda smirked down at Allen, still holding his legs high at the air.

"Let's see how much can you bend." he said, still smirking.

"Whaa..." Allen didn't manage to continue as Kanda had grabbed his legs and pushed them up toward his head.

"Nnggghhh..." Kanda keep pushing his legs until his knees reach the either side of his head, resting on the pillow. At that angle, Kanda could see Allen's hole easily, gaping wide from previous night, starting to tightened slowly and bit of semen that has not leaked out before when he sleep.

Allen blushed. "Don't look! Kanda!"

Kanda's smirk turned into a grin. He pushed Allen's legs again and shift so that his left arm is holding Allen's legs back. His right hand trailed down to teased Allen's entrance, circling it and slipped in for a little bit making the pink hole twitched and the owner's body felt like jelly.

A moan escaped from the younger's mouth. "Y.. Yuu..." his eyes were half lidded, cheeks red.

Kanda tried to held back a groan, loving the sound coming from his lover. He tightened his hold again while his other arm reach out to grab a rope beside the bed.

Allen opened his eyes to see Kanda binding his legs up against the bedpost, still in the same position as before. He growled. "Kanda! Stop it or I won't have sex with you again!" he shouted, struggling again.

Kanda's hands froze for a moment but immediately started to move again, tightening the bond. Allen growled and tugged on his bonds, failing miserably.

"Ch.. Stop stuggling." Kanda said as he finished tying the ropes.

"Kanda, I swear I wi...!" Allen was interupted because Kanda had slipped in two fingers in, making scissoring motion.

"Nggghhh.. Ghhhh..." Allen gritted his teeth, trying so hard to prevent the moan threatened to come out. He is not enjoying it. No. Definitely not.

The older man slipped in two more fingers, spreading Allen's ass.

Allen's sight started to spin, face becoming more and more red. Everything he saw seems to be a blur. "Aahhh... Nyahhh" he moaned out.

Finally, Kanda slipped in his last finger, moving it around. The wet sound of Kanda's fingers in Allen's ass was the only sound beside the slight moan that would come out of the younger one's mouth occasionaly.

Kanda tried to pushed his fingers deeper but stopped and frowned slightly. He pulled out his fingers from Allen's ass and frowned deeper. Allen looked up to Kanda to see what had stopped him, though there's still some blotches of blur on his eyes.

"Che." was the only sound coming from the older one.

Allen, still dizzy from previous activity just stared at the older man with half lidded eyes, forgotting the position he's in.

Kanda got off the bed and rumaged the closet at the corner of the room. Allen tilted his head to the side when he saw Kanda had grabbed a big bottle of lube from the closet.

'What did he do that for? There's no need for lube.. My ass is still kind of loose from last night and it's still full of his semen..' Allen thought, knitting his eyebrow.

Kanda sat on the bed again, just in front of Allen's exposed ass and opened the bottle, pouring out large amount of lube on his left hand. Then, he spread out the lube on his right arm until it reach his elbow.

Allen's eyes widened when he realised what his lover do.

"No way! I'm not letting you do it, Kanda!" he shouted, thrashing wildly.

Kanda growled and grabbed Allen's ass, pushing it up in the air a bit more. He pushed five fingers in and spread the hole real wide. Allen winced slightly at the motion and Kanda started to pushed in more, now reaching his knuckles.

Allen, didn't bare to see it rolled his head to the side and shut his eyes tight. "No... Yuu, please don't do this.." he said.

Kanda frowned, his hand had stopped. "No. I have a really interesting idea I wanted to try. Besides..." he leaned toward Allen's face, smirking. "You kicked me. It only make me wanted to try it out on you more." he said.

"There's no way I ca...!" again, he was interupted as Kanda had thurst his whole right hand in Allen's ass.

Allen gasp, trying to control his breathing. "Haaa... Ahhh.. Noo.. I can't do this." he gasped out.

Kanda snorted. "Please, you had taken up at least two big vibrators and my cock in your ass that time in the onsen. You think you could fool me? Something like this will be nothing for you."

Allen bit his lips. Well, he is right. This is not as much as that time, but it's just to much for him. Tied up, exposed with his lover's arm in is ass is just too embarrasing. But the feeling of his lover's hand in his ass is really good. He really wanted to feel his whole arm in him.

Allen opened his mouth but shut it again, shooking his head slightly. Kanda growled. "I'm not gonna wait for you, Moyashi." he jabbed in his whole arm until his elbow in one hard thrust.

Allen mouth opened in silent scream, eyes really wide. Kanda stopped his arm and leaned down to kiss Allen, tounge slipped in twirling around the younger's tounge. After a while he finally pulled away, smirking down at his blushing lover.

Allen gasp as Kanda thrust his arm into his ass again, slowly making a fast pace. Allen moaned with every movement Kanda made with his arm. The wet sound of his ass files with Kanda's arm resonated through the room with his moan.

"Ahhh! N.. No! Yuu... Nyahhh.. Yahhh... Nnhhhh.." Allen moaned out with every thrust. Kanda licked his lips and reach out with his other arm to released Allen's hands from it's bond. Pale arms fall down beside it's owner head, unmoving.

Kanda smirked and thrust in harder, burying his arm really deep. He stopped, trying to adjust his arm and slowly spread out his fingers and hand inside, spreading Allen's ass deep inside.

"Ahhh.. Nggghhhh... Whaa.. What are you doing?" Allen manage to shutter out, looking up at Kanda with glazed over silver eyes.

Kanda just clicked his tounge against the roof of his mouth and leaned down to captured the younger's mouth again in his, hand still spread out inside and thrust in and out fastly.

"Nggghhh... Maahhh.."

Another hard thrust, making the younger's eyes go wide again. He tugged at his bonds on his legs but nothing happened. After another few hard thrusts, Kanda thrust in his arm really deep. Allen sight swirled and he cummed, his position made him cum all over his face. When he cum, he had opened his mouth to gasp, making him swallowing some of his own cum.

Allen breath out hard and his head lolled to the side, eyes glazed over and mouth opened half full of his own cum.

Kanda pulled his arm out and licked his lips at the sight beneath him. Allen's face covered in his own cum, and his ass. Kanda felt his cock had gone harder. His ass gaping really wide so he could see his inside pretty easily, some of his cum from the previous night still in there. His white thick liquid in that tight hot ass.

Kanda, once again leaned down to kiss the younger boy, hands trailed up to released Allen's legs, all the while kissing Allen's lips fiercly.

"You think it's over? This is just warming up. You're gonna beg for me to fuck you all day until you loose conciousness after this." he whispered at Allen's ear and nibbled it.

Allen didn't move or say anything, his eyes were unfocused, glazed over.

Kanda stopped nibling Allen's ear and trailed down to his neck, kissing it. His bit down, not hard enough to drew blood and suck on it leaving a mark there. Allen still didn't move, his head still dizzy from previous action.

Getting no response from the younger boy, Kanda growled and started to kiss and suck Allen's neck again. Again, he got no response bringing a sigh to his lips.

He grabbed Allen's waist and pull him up, hugging him close to his body and stood up. He make his way toward the other end of the room. He slammed opened the bathroom door while still managing to held close his lover and walk in. He carefully laid Allen down on the bathtub.

Allen with glazed over eyes stare at Kanda while he pull down the shower and turn it on. Kanda test the water to make sure it's hot and smirked.

Allen looked at Kanda in confusion and reached out to tugged Kanda's hair. Kanda grunted and leaned down to kiss Allen again, and reached to his ear to whispered to him.

"Roll over." he whispered. Allen just stared at his lover in confusion.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked.

Kanda didn't replied and growled. He grabbed Allen's hips and rolled him over. Allen grabbed the bath tube side in suprised, trying to steady himself.

"Whaa! Stop that!" he shouted.

Again, Kanda didn't replied and grabbed Allen's ass, pulling the cheeks apart to reveal his puckered entrance.

Allen stiffened at Kanda's action, didn't know what will his lover do.

Kanda grabbed the shower again and his smirk grew wider. He kept his hold on Allen's ass, pulling the entrance a bit wider. Slowly, he put the head of the shower in Allen's entrance, pushing it in slowly while making sure Allen isn't looking back.

Allen moaned at the sensation. Cold against the hot pouring into his ass created a strange feeling for him. He didn't know what Kanda just put in, but damn it was great.

Just after a moment, the hot sensation kept growing, already filling his ass full and slowly going in to his stomach. Allen's dazed head finally catched what Kanda was doing. He quickly turned around in panicked and met with his lover's wide smirk.

He glanced down and looked of horror formed on his face. A hose sticking out of his ass, surely connected to the shower that was in his ass right now, slowly pouring in hot water into him.

Allen, in panicked state didn't thought much and reached back to pull the shower out. While he was doing so, he loosened his grip on the tub and slipped. But before his jaw hit the tub, a hand catched him.

Allen had grabbed the arm when he was about to fall. His eyes spinning, both from exaustion and confusion. His eyes unfocused at the wall in front of him.

Kanda touched Allen's left shoulder and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

"Shhh..." he leaned down and whispered at his lover's ear.

"Ka... Kanda... I swear, you're gonna regret doing this." Allen gritted out, trying too suspress the pain that starting to form in his gut.

Kanda stopped rubbing circles on his back and leaned away, raising an eyebrow.

Allen, in his dazed state still glared up at his lover with half lidded eyes, his left arm supporting him up and his right arm circled around his stomach.

After a few seconds Kanda chuckled and eyed the hose sticking out of the younger's ass. "After this, beansprout, just like I've said before you're gonna beg for me to fuck you. Hard."

He leaned down again and grabbed Allen's waist, pulling Allen into his arm and kissed him. Allen, in his weakened state couldn't resist and just gave in. Kanda's right hand trailed down to Allen's ass and grab the hose. He pulled it out in one fast motion. Allen gasped and pulled away, glancing down at the shower in Kanda's hand.

His entrance, now gaping wide. Hot water poured down to his legs. Allen was about to sigh in relief when Kanda slammed in the shower into his ass again. Now, he had turn the water on more.

Allen gasped again at the water's force making it's way into his gut. Kanda pushed it in more and grabbed Allen's ass pulling it up in the air, making Allen moaned and eyes spinned even more. He grabbed Kanda's shoulder, trying to steady himself.

Kanda smirked again and pulled in and out the shower. After a while, the pain had started to become unbearable for Allen. His hands becoming slack and black spots appear on his sight. Kanda realizing this circled his arm around Allen's waist and steady him.

Allen's body went slacked against his lover's body. His breath came in and out in sharp gasps. Eyes almost completely closed and glazed over.

Kanda, again leaned down to kiss him. Allen didn't respond and closed his eyes. The pain had started to effect his conciousness.

When Kanda pulled away, Allen had passed out.

Kanda grinned. Part one, complete.

* * *

**A/N : Sooo... Tell me, is it good? Bad? Horrible? Should I stop? I'll update it if anyone wanted me to but I don't guarantee it will be fast. And if you guys don't like it, I'll just stop right here. I know, my English is bad. I wrote it in my phone so the spellings and grammars are horrible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : so, here it is. Sorry for the long wait. I've finally get days off and I'm trying to finish this chapter soon. I'm really glad many people like this and there's even some constructive reviews too! I love you guys :') anyway, enjoy.**

**This chapter is unbeta'ed**

* * *

Allen eyes snapped open but he quickly shielded them with his hand from the sudden light, groaning.

He rolled to his side but felt something strange about his stomach. He frown and reached down to probed his stomach. When he felt slight pain at his lower part, he groaned in protest and clutched his stomach curling into a ball.

But, again when he curled into a ball, he felt another strange thing at his lower back side. His face paled when he recognize the sensation and slowly sat up, careful not to put too much pressure to his back side.

He looked around trying to spot his lover but saw no one. He frown and tilted his head to the side.

'Must have gone to somewhere.' he thought to himself and shrugged, momentarily forgot about his revenge toward the older man.

He hissed when his feet touched the cold floor, sending shiver up his spine. Slowly, he stood up and wobbled to the mirror just beside the bathroom door. On the way, he grabbed a white shirt spread out on the floor and put it on. The way the sleeves covered his whole hands till the tips of his fingers and the end reached his mid thigh, he assumed it's Kanda's.

He leaned heavily against the wall, eyes straight to the full-body length mirror seeing his own reflection. He gritted his teeth and slowly turned around so that his back facing the mirror. Slowly, he leaned forward, the hem of the shirt lifted up, exposing his ass. He spread his legs wide and grabbed his ass cheeks, spreading them.

He looked back to take a look at the mirror and saw a butt plug sticking out of his entrance, preventing any liquid to get out.

His face paled and quickly change to red, either from blushing or anger.

'I am so gonna kill him.' he thought.

He was about to grabbed the butt plug and pulled it out, starting to feel uncomfortable of the amount of hot water in him when the bathroom door swung open.

Allen froze when he saw Kanda walked out of the bathroom, only wearing his pants and his hair loose on his shoulder.

Kanda looked to the side and his eyes widened so slightly Allen couldn't spotted it. He just stared at his lover and didn't even said anything.

Allen, confused why didn't his lover said anything tilted his head to the side. He opened his mouth to yell at Kanda.

"Kanda! What the hell did you just did?! You're so gonna regret it!" he said, glaring up at his lover.

Kanda still kept quiet, staring at him.

Allen frown, confused.

"What? Stop staring at me!" he said again.

Suddenly, Kanda smirked making Allen feel uncomfortable. That is the kinds of smirk when Kanda thought of something perverted. Kanda walked toward Allen, looming over him.

Just then, Allen realized the position he's in. He still stood on exactly the same position as before. Meaning, Kanda could perfectly see the butt plug sticking out of him from the side. His ass up in the air and hands spreading his own ass.

Allen was about to pull back his hands when Kanda put his own hand on Allen's, squeezed down hard. Allen's hand, still on his ass squeezed down too. He yelped and pulled back his hands, blushing.

Kanda leaned forward and whispered at Allen's ear.

"Well, well. What do we have here. A beansprout begging to be fucked." he whispered.

Allen face turned more red and he quickly straightened.

Kanda chuckled and whispered again at his ear.

"No need to be shy." he said and licked Allen's ear, earning a shiver from the younger. Kanda snaked his arms around Allen's waist and pulled his into a tight hug, the younger's back flushed against the older's chest.

Kanda continued to nibbled Allen's ear and his hands trailed down to Allen's inner thigh. He leaned down again to kissed Allen's neck and shoulder, his right hand pulled Allen's thigh up.

Allen blushed again and tried to close his legs back together but Kanda kept pulling it back. Finally, Allen gave up and let Kanda keep pulling his right leg up.

While his right hand was holding Allen's leg, his other hand had trailed down too to take a hold of the butt plug.

Allen shivered but didn't say anything, his hands busy covering his mouth, trying to prevent any sound to came out.

Kanda hold the end of the butt plug and twirled it slightly, making sure it won't slipped out.

Allen's eyes widened and his breath came out in soft pants, muffled by his hands.

Kanda leaned down and kissed Allen's shoulder. Allen raised his shoulder, trying to get rid of Kanda in vain. His lover just smirked and continued to kissed him.

Allen snapped open his eyes that he had forgotten when he had closed them. He felt his right leg going through something. He looked down while Kanda had trailed up to kissed his neck.

His face twisted into a frown when he saw Kanda had slipped his leg between a black fabric. He's not really sure what it is, but he didn't think he would like it.

Even so, he closed his eyes again and let Kanda kept kissing him and pulled his other leg to slipped in the fabric too.

When his legs had slipped in, slowly Kanda began pulling the fabric up. Allen tried to looked down again but Kanda had captured him in a fierce kiss.

Finally, Kanda's hands stopped moving and he let go of Allen's lips. Allen immediately pushed his hands against Kanda's chest and looked down. He saw some kind of black panties like shorts with some metal around it warped around his lower area.

"What the.. What are you trying to do now?" Allen literally hissed the words out.

"Che.. Just shut up." Kanda said and grabbed the..now dubbed panties..and pulled it up. Allen yelped when the action made the panties pressed against the butt plug sticking out of his entrance and making it go in further.

"Nngghh.. The hell are you doing.." Allen gasp out.

Kanda didn't answered him and instead pushed Allen's upper body toward the mirror. Allen in reflex tried to hold his body by stretching his arms toward the wall beside the mirror.

Allen's breath hitched when Kanda pulled at the panties again and leaned down to lick the skin around his entrance. Allen's legs wobbled and was about to fall when Kanda's hands grabbed his waist and hold him up.

Allen trembled and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to suppress his moans.

"Nnggh.. Hahhh..." Allen moaned out as Kanda gave another lick, his eyes opened slightly and mouth opened with every moan he sprang out from his throat.

Kanda gave a last lick and chuckled to himself. He leaned forward, licking his lips and whispered in his lover's ear.

"You would be thanking me after this. I will make you feel really... good..." he stressed out the two last words in Allen's ear and the younger one shivered.

Kanda leaned down even more and nibbled Allen's ear lobe while his right hand snaked up to tugged at the panties.

Allen yelped again as the panties pressed up against the butt plug even more. He clenched his hands and bit his lips.

"Mmhh.. Ahh.. Noooo" Allen moaned out.

"You're saying no but you keep sprouting out those voices." Kanda whispered again and gave another tug.

"Mmmhhh.." Allen suppressed his moan and closed his tightly again. He tried to shut off everything around him, the only this he could feel was Kanda's breathing against his right ear and Kanda's hands fumbling with the panties.

After what felt like forever Allen felt Kanda let go of him and moved away. He opened his eyes and glanced back to looked at Kanda. What he saw was his lover's usual stoic face with a hint of smirk on it. Allen frown and straightened up.

'Clinck'

"Ehh?" Allen glanced down to saw the panties Kanda had putted on was now locked with several mini lock around it. Allen's eyes widened at that and tried to tugged it off but it won't budge.

"Kanda? What the hell are you trying to do?" Allen almost shouted, still trying to tugged off the dreaded thing off.

Kanda smirked. "What? Didn't I told you I will make you feel really.. good.." again he stressed out the last two words as he walked forward and slapped Allen's butt.

Allen yelped again and his legs wobbled beneath him. He feel down when his legs could no longer held him up and he felt his eyes watered at the pain when the hot water in him stirred, stirring his gut.

"Aahh.. Mmhhhmm.. Fuhaaaa..." Allen gasped out, holding his stomach both in pleasure and pain.

"You better get used to it soon. I'll be going on a mission soon. Expect me to be back tomorrow." Kanda said as he slipped on his clothes and uniform.

Allen gritted his teeth and tried his best to glare at his lover "You are so dead." he gritted out.

Kanda grinned "Love you too. Oh, and never ever tried to cut it off. If you did.. I've got another thing prepared for you." he warned and walked out of the room.

Allen groaned in frustration. Never would he ignored Kanda's warning again. That time, he had ignored it and ended up limping for a whole month. He shivered when he remembered that time.

* * *

"Hey Allen~" a voice came from his back and a sudden force pushed him down to the floor.

"Waahhh!" Allen shouted when his body slammed to the floor. He gritted his teeth and tried his best not to wrapped his hands around his stomach when his stomach made contact with the cold floor.

"Hey, hey~ sooo.. I heard Kanda went out on a. mission today." the voice said and with bleary eyes Allen looked up to saw a very excited red haired teenager hugging him.

"Lavi." Allen started, ready to push the red haired teenager away.

"Hehe.. Sooo.. Let me said this again. I heard Kanda went out for a mission today..." Lavi said again as he stood up and offered a hand for Allen, all the while grinning like a mad man.

"Yes. So I have heard. And?" Allen answered as he took Lavi's hand to stood up.

"Andd! That means we could have some time together beansprout!" Lavi laughed and hugged him tight again, nuzzling his white hair.

Allen blushed and struggled against Lavi's tight hug. "Let go of me!"

"No~" Lavi answered, still hugging the shorter one.

Allen growled, his anger rising.

"Hey, hey. Allen..." Lavi continued to hug him and started to poke him too.

Usually, Allen would have shrugged him off as another useless things but for today he didn't think he could just shrugged the rabbit off. All options are crossed out. All was left is one.

Allen snapped.

He growled and jabbed Lavi's stomach as hard as he can. The taller one groaned and doubled over, clutching his stomach in pain. Lavi looked up to saw black Allen glaring down at him and Lavi let out a nervous laugh.

"Ahaha..?..." was the only thing Lavi could manage out.

Allen smirked.

That morning, a certain red head was found in the hall by a finder, unconscious.

* * *

Allen was about to take a bite of his extra large sandwich but stopped halfway and sighed. He hold his sandwich weakly and stared at it. Suddenly, Timcanpy flew and snatched the sandwich away, munching it happily.

Allen gulped seeing Timpancy happily munching the sandwich. He sighed again and wrapped his arms around his stomach, still feeling the hot water in him.

He groaned and doubled over, still clutching his stomach. At the edge of his eyes he saw Timcanpy happily munching at mountains of Allen's food on the table.

'I am so gonna kill him.' Allen thought, glaring at the floor and face red either from embarrassment or anger.

"Allen?" a voice called out from outside the cafeteria.

Allen looked up to saw Lenalee poking her head through the cafeteria door, her eyes lingered around searching for him.

Allen smiled and answered "Yes?"

Lenalee's eyes fell on Allen and she smiled.

"Brother was looking for you." she called out to him.

Allen glanced toward the table and saw Timcanpy had just finished the last food. His eyes went back toward Lenalee and he nodded.

Lenalee saw him nodded and smiled wider. "Bye then, got some work to do.." Lenalee said and ran out, still smiling the whole time.

Allen sighed and stood up, making his way toward Komui's office.

* * *

Jerry looked at the box Allen had just put down. "What is that Allen?" he asked.

Allen looked at the cook and answered "It's a box Komui wanted me to give to you." he answered, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh.. It must be the things I asked for." Jerry said and looked through the inside of the box, all the while humming to himself. He pulled out a glass of vial and gave it to Allen.

"Here, this is for you. It's a new drink I made with my own receipt, be sure to drink it okay? Maybe it can ease your stomachache too." Jerry said and winked at Allen.

"Ahh.. Um, sure. Thank you Jerry." Allen said and smiled at him, trying to ignore the flirting. Though he bet it couldn't heal anything. His stomachache is, after all because of Kanda. It's not actually aching, it's more of like something hot is filling his gut and it stirred with every movement Allen made.

That night in his room Allen drank the content of the vial.

And in the same night, in the lab a certain purple haired scientist is frantically searching for his experiment.

* * *

**A/N : tbc.. I know, it's too short to make up for the long wait. Originally, I planned to continue it but I ended up decided to split it up into two chapters or you will have to wait longer. So, yeah.. Hehe.. I'll try to update soon. And sorry if it's not up to your expectation. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : well, this is it guys. Sorry for the long wait :s hope you don't get mad**

**I've got to say that this chapter has become somewhat disturbing.. And so! I warned to all people that are against these kind of thing, please just skip the part. I will not say which part, just skip the entire chapter when the scene had become disturbing.. Well, that's all**

**And thank you so much to the awesome Accidental Child for beta'ing this XD**

* * *

Hot.

That's what Allen had been feeling ever since he woke up this morning. He shrugged it off as something unimportant.

'Must be the effect of the hot water.' Allen thought, trying to convince himself.

He changed his clothes, skipping his morning routine. He didn't think he could manage his usual routine with the butt plug in him. It would just distract him and he wouldn't be able to do it seriously.

'Crack.'

Allen's eyes widened and he looked around. When he found nothing, he tilted his head to the side.

'Crack.'

"Eh?" He glanced around again but found nothing. He frowned.

'Must be my imagination." He thought and finished dressing, all the while frowning.

In the cafeteria he didn't order or ate as much as he usually did.

"What's wrong? Is something bothering you? Do you need any medicine?" Was the what Jerry kept saying when he saw the lack of food.

Allen just smiled at him and replied: "I'm just not that hungry." All the while resisting the urge to rub his stomach.

Allen nibbled at his sausage, his eyes unfocused. Suddenly, a hand patted him on his shoulder and he turned to see Lavi and Lenalee smiling at him, both of them had their tray filled with their breakfast.

"Hey~ Beansprout." Lavi said, grinning as he and Lenalee put down their trays, and sat down on the bench opposite.

"It's Allen." Allen grumbled in reply and took a huge bite of his sausage, angrily munching the poor bit of meat.

"Awww... Beansprout is pouting." Lavi said as he played with his mashed potato, trying to make it into a cube.

"Lavi, stop it already. It's still morning and you're already bothering Allen." Lenalee said and slapped Lavi's hands away from his mashed potato.

"Ehh.. No fair.. I just wanted to talk with Beansprout." Lavi said, grinning, and instead began cutting his bread into animal shapes.

Allen glared at him and bit down on a warm cream-stuffed pastry.

"Oh! Yuu! Over here!" Lavi stood up so quick that Allen though he would break his neck. Registering what Lavi said, Allen blinked and turned to look for Kanda.

Sure enough, the blue haired exorcist was standing nearby,holding his tray filled with his favorite soba. He turned to glare at Lavi, but it quickly turned into a smirk when he saw his Beansprout sitting with there as well.

He walked towards them and set his tray down beside Allen. He glanced toward Allen and smirked at him. Allen glanced back and his cheeks tinted pink, a pastry half-hanging out of his mouth. He still couldn't forgive Kanda for what he had done, but he couldn't talk about it where everyone could hear him. He glared at Kanda while rubbing his stomach, still blushing slightly.

Lenalee saw the exchange and screamed inwardly. 'Oh, how good is it to have gay friends?' She sighed and looked at them, a smile on her face.

Allen heard Lenalee sigh and swallowed his pastry down. "Anything wrong, Lenalee?" He asked.

Lenalee shook her head "No. Nothing wrong." She grinned and rested her head on her hands, observing Allen and Kanda.

Allen gulped and tried to avoid eye contact with Lenalee. When he was about to shove another roll of pastry into his mouth, a hand squeezed his butt. He squeaked.

'Crack crack'

His pastry fell down to his plate and his fork clattered to the ground. He growled at Kanda. His response was a smirk.

"Something wrong Beansprout?" Lavi asked as he handed Allenthe fork that had fallen down, his eyebrow raised. Beside him Lenalee continue to observe him and Kanda with a smile on her face.

"Nothing." Allen mumbled, taking the fork and putting it beside the plate of pastry, all the while Kanda's hand still holding Allen's butt cheek.

Allen sighed inwardly and tried to forget the hand on his butt. He took his pastry and was to bite down when another squeezecaused him to stop.

'Crack crack crack'

Allen's head promptly bowed down, the pastry still sticking out of his mouth.

Kanda stopped and raised an eyebrow at his lover. He leaned slightly toward Allen and gently nudged him. With a glance he can see that Lenalee had stopped observing them and now busying herself, battling with her chocolate cake, while Lavi was back to moving his mashed potato into various shapes.

Allen slowly raised his head and looked at Kanda with half-lidded eyes. Kanda raised an eyebrow again, confused at the smaller one's antics.

The white haired teenager took the pastry out of his mouth and grinned at him. Then, he stuck his pastry into his mouth again, only this time he sucked it eagerly, instead of biting it like Kanda had expected.

Kanda's eyes widened ever so slightly when he realized what Allen was doing to the pastry. His Allen was practically raping the pastry. He sucked on it, occasionally sticking it out a bit andgiving it a lick, only to wrap his lips around it again and give a small moan at the taste.

Kanda growled and tried to hold back. He felt his fellow down there start to awaken and he tried his best to hold his 'friend'down. This was not the right time.

Kanda cursed inwardly when he realized the pastry was long, thick and cylinder, looking so much like a dick.

Something soft was rubbing against his left palm and that's when he realized he hadn't taken his hand away from Allen's butt.

Allen was swaying his hips, nudging back toward the hand, rubbing his butt against it. His mouth was occupied with that perverted pastry and those half lidded silver eyes were looking at him, practically encouraging him to fuck him right there and then.

Kanda took a shaky, deep breath, and tried to control himself.

'Rub rub'

A hand had snaked it's way toward Kanda and was rubbing his crotch through his pants.

Kanda almost screamed in frustration when he saw those eyes again, and fuck.. Allen's left hand was now holding the pastry, pulling in and out at a fast pace.

That time Kanda felt like he was in heaven and hell at the same time.

* * *

Kanda held Allen's wrists and held him against the corridor wall.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kanda said, his grip tightening.

Allen blinked and stared at Kanda in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you 'what do you mean' me! I asked 'what the hell was that?'!" Kanda hissed out, his face getting closer to Allen's.

Allen blinked again. "I don't get what you're saying." He said, his face showing his genuine confusion.

"Fuck! If I had known you could do something like that I would have made use of it a long time ago." Kanda said and pressed against Allen harder, trapping him against the wall.

"What are you talking about?!" Allen shouted and pushed Kanda.

Kanda started at the sudden force and stumbled back. Hegrowled.

"The hell! You don't have to push me." He said and dragged Allen back by his wrist.

"Oh, Yuu! Don't be so hard to Beansprout. Wouldn't want him to break, right?" Lavi cried from around a corner, a huge grin on his face.

Beside Lavi, Lenalee giggled and continued to observe her two friends.

The nurses in the hospital wing had to nurse a certain exorcistfor the second time that day.

* * *

Kanda dropped Allen on his bed and immediately pinned himdown, trapping the younger lips with his.

Kanda slipped in his tongue and felt Allen's body freeze and visibly melt to his touch. Kanda grinned and slipped his tonguein deeper, trying to deep-throat Allen with his tongue.

Kanda frowned slightly when he found something not really right. His Beansprout didn't taste the same as usual. His beansprout was sweet, but this taste was sweeter than that. It made Kanda slightly dizzy and hot. He felt his cock twitch and stand proudly.

After what felt like hours to Allen, Kanda pulled away and grinned down to him, breathing hard as his body felt hotter and hotter. He slowly turned Allen around so he was face down onthe bed and leaned in, pressing his erection against the butt plug.

Allen blushed and buried his face into the bed while Kandacaressed Allen's stomach, his tongue licking Allen's ear.

Fingers tugged at Allen's belt and slowly undid it. The belt slipped off and Allen whimpered when the cold air made contact with his bare legs.

Kanda threw the pants away and licked his lips when he saw the panties is still on and a visible bulge straining against the front of them, a wet spot slowly spreading at the tip.

He pressed his erection against the butt plug again and rubbed Allen's erection, earning a shudder and a moan from the smaller boy.

'Crack'

Allen's hands clenched around the bed cover and tried to blockall sound. He felt Kanda's hands caressing him, his tongue licking his ear, neck or shoulder.

He couldn't take it anymore. He moaned and rolled over so that he was facing Kanda. He glared up at him and immediately pushed him away. Kanda's upper body flew back and he struggled to gain his balance again. Allen rolled again and tried to stand at the edge of the bed.

Half way to the door, his legs failed him. He collapsed, trying to brace himself for the impact, but an arm wrapped around his waist and held him up.

"Ka.. Kanda!" Allen looked back and saw Kanda glaring at him.

"Why the fuck did you run?" Kanda growled.

"You think I have forgiven you? No! This is all your fault to begin with." Allen shouted.

Kanda raised and eyebrow and pushed Allen against the wall. "And why is it my fault?" He asked.

"You… You filled me with hot water and put a butt plug in as well! Of course I'm angry!" Allen hissed out.

This time both of Kanda's eyebrows raised. "I thought you don't have a problem with that.. After all..." he smirked and put his hands under Allen's thighs and lifted them up, grinding his erection against Allen's butt. "...You asked for it." He whispered into Allen's ear.

Allen moaned again "I don't.. Aaahh.. understand what you're... Mhhhh... saying..." he managed to moan out.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He murmured, then bit downon Allen's neck and sucked and licked at it.

"Kanda!" Allen moaned and clutched Kanda's shirt. He buried his face in the crook of Kanda's neck and breathed heavily, face flushed.

Kanda kissed Allen's shoulder and one of his hands trailed backup to Allen's thigh, and he gripped the side of the panties.

'Click'

Without Allen noticing, Kanda had taken out the key and unlocked the panties. Kanda kissed Allen again, and again,tasting the strange sweet taste. He didn't really like it but it made him feel hotter and he felt his already too tight pants tightened even more.

Kanda slipped in his hand into the panties and squeezed Allen's butt. His other hand had let go of Allen's thigh and slowlymoved the panties to the side so that Allen's cock and plugged entrance were revealed.

Allen gasped as Kanda leaned in even more, their erectionsrubbing against each other. He felt Kanda's breath against his ear, and shuddered.

A hand found the butt plug and tugged at it, slipping it out bit by bit.

Allen gasped again and his hands formed into fists in front of his mouth, trying to muffle his moans.

When the butt plug was almost out, Allen's breath hitched. He grabbed Kanda's hand, trying to stop him.

"Wa.. Wait.. Don't pull.. it out.." Allen stammered as his other hand had went to steady himself on Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda smirked. "And why is that, Allen…?" He asked, still breathing hard.

Allen shivered from the way Kanda said his name. He gripped Kanda's hand harder and gritted his teeth, determination back inhis eyes.

"Of course you know what will happen! At least take me to the bathroom before you pull it out!" He hissed, glaring at Kanda, some of his strength coming back.

Kanda seemed slightly surprised by the sudden change, but he quickly masked it with a smirk. He bounced Allen slightly,earning a shout from him.

"Kanda! Stop it!" Allen shouted. He let go of Kanda's hand and tried to steady himself again by holding onto Kanda's shoulders.

That's when Kanda took his chance. The moment Allen's hand left his own, he pushed the butt plug in so hard and so quick Allen didn't register it until he felt something had plunged in. He let out a loud gasp.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Nghh.. Ka.. Unhh..." His eyes were wide from the sudden action, body stiff and back arched. His hands almost slipped from their hold on Kanda's shoulder.

Kanda leaned forward and licked Allen's ear, while his right hand trailed down, to let his erection out.

He breathed out hard and give one last lick to Allen's ear. He grinned and pulled out the butt plug.

Before any water or semen could pour out, Kanda had stuck in the head of his cock into Allen's entrance.

Allen gasped and moaned in his arm, thrashing a bit from the sudden loss and immediate intrusion after it.

Kanda pushed his erection in and hit Allen's prostate dead on.

'Crack'

Allen screamed. His body arched back and eyes crossed from the pleasure.

"Ahh.. Nghh.. Yahhhhh.. Yu.. Yuuu..." Allen moaned out with every movement Kanda made.

Kanda kept thrusting into Allen, his hands slipping into the panties and squeezing Allen's butt, slowly spreading the cheeks so that he got better access.

Kanda growled when the panties got in his way and pulled atthem hard, ripping them off Allen.

Allen didn't feel Kanda rip the panties off. He could onlyregister the feeling of Kanda thrusting into him, each time hitting his prostate dead on. With every thrust a cracking sound was heard in his head.

Thrust. Crack. Thrust. Crack.

Every thrust came harder, the same as the cracking sound. It drove Allen mad, but he couldn't do anything about it now. His body felt like jelly, his sight was blured from pleasure and his mouth could only let out incoherent words.

"Ahh.. Yuu... Ahhh.. Nyahh.." Allen felt Kanda's breath against his neck, strangely harder and hotter than usual.

Kanda grunted, his movement jerking into a sudden stop and Allen felt Kanda's cock twitch inside him. He knew what was coming. Kanda suddenly thrust in much harder than before and Allen came at the sudden warmth spread in his lower gut.

"Ahh...!" Allen screamed.

'Crack.'

Hot thick liquid shot out from Kanda's cock, filling Allen even more. Allen twitched and bit his lips when he realized thatKanda was filling him much more than usual.

His left hand held his stomach and he looked dazely at Kanda's dick, still stuck in his ass.

He felt hot breath at his neck and he lifted his head up to seeKanda with his head bowed down. His breath came in short and sharp.

"Ka.. Kanda.. Are you alright?" Allen asked, suddenly really worried.

That's when he felt Kanda's dick twitch harshly, again in his ass. His face paled when he realised Kanda's dick was still rock hard,even after the activity they had done.

"Kanda! Are you alright?" Allen asked, gripping Kanda's shoulder.

Suddenly Kanda's hands trailed up and grabbed Allen's waist,slowly raising him.

Allen panicked when he felt Kanda's dick slowly pulling out and he immediately reached down to cover his entrance with his hands, desperetaly trying to prevent the liquid from pouring out.

'Crack.'

Allen's face flushed red as he struggled against Kanda, hands still covering his entrance.

"Kanda! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Suddenly Kanda released Allen and the white haired boy fell to the floor, landing on his knee with a shout.

A second later Kanda fell to the floor too, in the same position as Allen, his breathing harder.

He looked up and Allen saw lust clouding Kanda's eyes. He gulped when Kanda reached towards him and pulled at his hands.

"Wa.. Wait.. Kanda.. Stop.." Allen gasped out.

Kanda pulled Allen's hands away from his own ass and Allen tightened his entrance muscles, trying to prevent the liquid fromflowing out. Water and semen started dripping down to the floor.

"Sto.. Stop.. No.. Nghhh.. I can't.. Hold it in.." Allen moaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

Kanda's hands grabbed Allen's butt cheeks and spread them apart. His fingers found Allen's entrance and slipped in, spreading it.

"No.. No! Stop!" Allen screamed as water and semen poured out of his ass and onto the floor. His hands had gone back to takeKanda's hands away, and try to block the liquid in. But still the liquid kept pouring out, flowing out between his fingers.

'Crack'

Tears threatened to leak out of his eyes but he tried his best to hold them in. His body was stiff, and his face flushed red. No, he was not weak, but this is the most embarrassing thing he had ever done. Never would he be able to forget this.

He twitched harsly and fell to his side on the floor, slowly changing into a fetal position, hands letting go of his butt to curl in front of his face. Liquid was still pouring out of him and he squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment.

'Crack crack'

Kanda reached to him again, and kissed him.

'Snap'

Allen saw white, then the world went blank.

A hand pushed at Kanda's chest and the blue haired teen's eyes widened as he got dragged to the bed. His clouded eyes cleared and he saw Allen straddle him. Allen's eyes were clouded, half closed, and a big grin was etched onto his face.

He felt Allen's ass rubbing against his erection as the white haired boy leaned forward.

"Yuu..." Allen whispered.

Kanda's eyes widened in shock. 'What the hell?'

* * *

**A/N : well, I got lazy and decide to stop here :p please don't be mad**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : so, this is it.. Chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait. I kinda got a new part-timr job and loads of works to do.. And I've kinda lost interest writing this kind of stuff. But don't worry I'll finish this story, and other requests I've got.**

**And thanks again to Accidental Child for editing this C:**

* * *

Lavi nursed the bump on his head as he muttered to himself in the hallway.

For the second time that day, he had been sent to the hospital. For the second time! He couldn't keep this going.

But, Lavi (being Lavi) hadn't learned his lesson. So, the Bookman apprentice was currently searching for Kanda because... well, because he is Lavi.

He stopped in his tracks when he realized he had already come searching in this hallway and had now run out of places to search for the samurai.

"Well, fuck." He muttered, stopping to nurse his bump. He mocked a thinking pose by crossing his hands, placing a finger on his chin and cocking his hips to the side.

"Well, Lavi the great, where would Yuu be right now?" He muttered and closed his eyes. A few finders passing by looked at him funny, then just shrugged it off as something normal. After all, all exorcists are strange on some levels, right?

Lavi ignored his surrounding and his mind flashed back to the memory of Kanda harrasing Allen in the hallway. Lavi opened his eyes and snapped his fingers. The sound made some finders glance his way again, but he continued to ignore them.

"Of course! Why hadn't I thought about it before?" He grinned and practically began hopping towards Kanda's room. He hadn't checked Kanda's room before since Kanda was usually out to either practice, meditate or eat.

* * *

"Yuu.." Allen whispered into Kanda's ear, still dry humping the older man.

"Beansprout." Kanda groaned out. He reached up to hold Allen down but suddenly the white haired boy actived his innocence and wrapped his cloak around Kanda's limbs, pinning said samurai down.

Kanda growled and thrashed. "What the fuck?! What the fuck are you thinking?" Kanda was annoyed.

"Mhhnmm..." Allen didn't answer his questions; instead he leaned down to nuzzle Kanda's face, and shook his hips faster.

Kanda growled again and struggled against the bonds in vain. Allen smiled at him dazely and sat straight, slowly lifting his hips and rubbing Kanda's erection with his hands.

Kanda gritted his teeth and struggled again. The only result of this was crown belt tightening its hold against Kanda's limbs.

"Mmhh..." Allen hummed and slid off Kanda, then slowly lowered his head in between Kanda's legs.

His finger slid to the tip of Kanda's erection, spreading the precum around. Allen hummed again and opened his mouth, giving an experimental lick at the head, earning a hiss from the man beneath him.

Allen smiled again, his eyes half closed. He licked his lips, savoring the taste.

"It seems you have a problem Yuu. Why don't I take care of it for you?" He said it in an airy tone.

'What the fuck?' Was the only thing Kanda could think.

* * *

Lavi hummed as he reached the door, then he grinned like a fool and raised his hand to knock.

* * *

'Knock knock'

Kanda glanced up from his position and a deep growl came up from his throat.

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath.

Allen looked up at him and smiled.

"Stop smiling like that brat. You're creeping me out." He said in a low tone.

Allen just tilted his head and looked at Kanda with half lidded eyes, from his position in between Kanda's legs.

'Knock knock knock'

"Heyyyy... Yuu! You there? I know you're there." Lavi's voice came from the outside, and then Lavi continued knocking.

Kanda growled again and bucked his hips as Allen began swirling his tongue around the head of his cock.

"Idiot rabbit! No one's here!" He shouted.

Kanda could almost see Lavi rolling his eyes outside. "Yeah right! You called me an idiot!" He shouted back.

Kanda gritted his teeth as Allen wrapped his mouth around Kanda's dick and began bobbing his head up and down. "Just go the fuck away!" He managed to say, voice lower than usual.

"Hey! Don't give me that crap now! Come on, don't you want to see my sexy ass? Yuu! It's me!" Lavi grabbed the door knob and shook it, causing the door to rattle.

Hearing that, Allen, who was sucking on Kanda's dick, stopped and looked at the door strangely.

"Oh shit! What the hell Beansprout." Kanda growled. He was almost there! Just a little more bit and then...but nooo! The brat just had to stop!

"Ohh... Allen is with you? Must be nice, eh?" Lavi shouted through the door, a grin clearly etched on his face.

Kanda groaned. That rabbit. If only he wasn't tied up now… Kanda growled inwardly.

Allen hummed and sat straight on the bed, glancing around, before he took several ropes that Kanda like to use to tie up him, from the nightstand drawer. He tied Kanda's hands and legs to the bed and deactived his innocence, the warm glow of it dissapeared too.

Allen slid off the bed and tugged at the hem of his shirt, one that Kanda hadn't been able to tear off him, and walked toward the door. He slid his hands over the door and pressed his ear to it.

Kanda, still tied to the bed, just looked at his lover's behaviour strangely.

"Hey, Bean" he said.

Allen ignored him and pushed himself off the door. "Lavi..." he said in low tone that was still loud enough for Lavi to hear.

"Allen? 'S that you? Oh, wow, great. Look, I didn't mean to interupt you guys, but well, haha, sorry. I'll be going then."

That's when Allen wrenched open the door, grabbed Lavi's arm, dragged him in, locked the door and plopped Lavi on the bed beside Kanda. All in a few seconds.

"Whoa! What the?!" Lavi gasped, accidently jabbing Kanda in the chest.

"Oooff! Hands of me you idiot!" Kanda shouted, his knee raised in futile attemp to kick Lavi.

"Oops. Sor..ry...?" Lavi said but it came out as more of a question when he saw Allen grinning at him, his pale grey eyes half-lidded and clouded.

"Lavi..." Allen was practically purring. He was tugging at the hem of his shirt, and he slid his left leg over the bed, revealing more of his pale skin to the red-headed man.

"Omg! What? What did I just got myself into? Oh, Yuu is tied up..." He glanced toward Kanda whilest Allen leaned toward him and wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck.

"Eh.. Wait! Yuu Kanda is tied up?!" Lavi didn't realize he had shouted it out until Kanda glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up." Kanda said, still glaring at Lavi.

"Umm... What the hell happen here?" Lavi asked uncertainly as he leaned away from Allen.

Allen giggled and continued to lean forward until Lavi was cornered at the wall. He licked Lavi's lips and wrapped his legs around Lavi's waist.

"Whoa! Allen, can you stop that? I don't want Kanda to kill me!" He said, but he didn't make any movement to get away from Allen.

Allen hummed and shifted his hips, pressing his butt against the hard bump in the front of Lavi's pants.

Lavi groaned. "Oh fuck. Yuu, he is good." He moaned out.

"Get the hell away from him!" Kanda said lowly, his eyes promising a horrible death for the red head beside him.

"Ugghhh..." Lavi didn't answer. Instead he licked his lips. Sweet.

Allen began to move his hips, rubbing Lavi's crotch with every move he made.

"God! Now I know why you're so obsessed with fucking him Yuu." Lavi said.

"Shut...up..."

Sometime during the conversation, Allen had undone Lavi's pants and had freed the red-head's erection.

Lavi took a sharp intake of breath as Allen wrapped his hands around his erection and pumped it.

Lavi groaned loudly and thrust into Allen's hands.

"Hey!"

Allen stopped and looked toward Kanda. He tilted his head to the side and his eyes swarmed over Kanda's body, finally settling on his hard cock, sticking up and demanding for attention.

Allen smiled and wrapped his arms around Lavi again. He pulled and positioned Lavi and himself between Kanda's open legs.

"Wha?" Lavi asked dazedly, still trying to regain his breath.

Allen turned to face Kanda and leaned forward, his butt sticking up in the air in Lavi's direction.

He grabbed his own thighs and spread his legs apart, giving Lavi a free show.

"Oh hell no. I'm warning you brat!"

Allen ignored Kanda's warning and looked at Lavi with a strange smile on his face. His hands grabbed his own ass and he stuck his fingers into his entrance, spreading it for Lavi to see.

Lavi's jaw dropped.

"Mmhhhnnn.. Lavi.." Allen moaned out, fitting another finger inside.

"Ohh hell.. Kanda, I know you're going to hate me even more after this, but fuck, I'm not insane enough to resist this." Lavi said.

Allen grinned whilst Kanda glared at the red head.

Lavi smiled weakly and took hold of his own dick, lining it to Allen's entrance. Allen had already eagerly removed his own fingers, and instead stretched his entrance apart for Lavi.

Lavi licked his lips in anticipation and began to move his hips forward. Just when his dick was about to enter Allen, the younger one's hand had took a hold of his dick and held it back.

"Whaaa...?"

Allen grinned cockily at the red head and twisted around to face Lavi, with his back side facing Kanda. He began to rub Lavi's dick slowly, earning a groan from the elder man.

"Ah...Shit..."

* * *

Lenalee stopped in her tracks and stood up straight in alarm. She glanced around, sensing a tingling feeling surrounding her body.

"Hmmm... That's strange." she cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes. A few finders looked at her strangely, much like how they had looked at Lavi before.

"Excuse me." A few unfortunate finders jumped when the young exorcist called out to them.

"Ah.. Umm.. Yes?" Their posture became less stiff when the one that called them was one of the kinder exorcists. But an exorcist was still an exorcist. They wouldn't want to risk anything, right?

"Do you know where Lavi is?" Lenalee asked, a smile on her face.

"Ahh.. Yes.. I saw him before, walking toward Master Kanda's room..." A young finder said, completely relaxed by Lenalee's kindness.

"Kanda?" Lenalee asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes..."

Lenalee closed her eyes again and slowly a creepy smile crept up her face. She let out a small giggle, making a few finders jump.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly and began to walk toward Kanda's room. The finders just looked at her back until she was gone.

"Umm.. What was that?" A new finder asked to his senior.

The one beside him just shook his head and patted his shoulder. "You don't wanna to know." He answered.

* * *

Kanda grunted as Allen positioned his dick, moving it so it could penetrate himself. Allen licked his lips and slowly began to lower himself, all the while looking at Lavi, whom he was giving a blow job to.

"Ngghhh.. Ohh.. Yeaahhhhh..." Lavi shouted out.

Kanda gritted his teeth and struggled against his bonds, trying to get a hold of the white haired boy.

Allen kept lowering himself until Kanda was fully seated inside of him. He licked Lavi's cock, and panted, his body arching as a result of a thrust from Kanda.

"Aaahhh... Nyahhhh..."

* * *

Lenalee crouched in front of Kanda's door and pressed her ear against it. She listened hard and was able to make out a few sounds from inside the room.

'Oh yeaaahh.. Three super hot guys are having a threesome inside this room. This. Is. Awesome.'

She pressed herself against the door harder and squinted to make out the noise. She giggled inwardly and tried to imagine what was happening inside.

A grunt and a moan.

'Yes! Now eveything is perfect. Nothing can defeat this heaven. Wait. Of course! I CAN add something to this little heaven.' She thought.

She snapped her fingers and smiled to herself. 'What could defeat a threesome, besides a foursome?!'

Lenalee rubbed her hands in anticipation. 'Lenalee, you are a genius.' She thought to herself.

"Now let's see who I can find to join their little party." She hummed to herself and made a mental list of possible additions to the orgy inside.

* * *

**A/N : yeahh, I know.. too short for such a long wait. :(**

**Anyway, I still have no idea who the fourth person will be.. Any suggestion? I was thinking maybe Tyki will be good.. but it will be a little bit more difficult to bring him in than other male characters.**


End file.
